Gateway to Fate
by KumiMiu118
Summary: "The circumstances might be different, but the result will always be the same." Death will always find it's way to Petra's fate. This time, would he be able to assure her safety? Set in the far future, presumably millenniums after the annihilation of the Titans. Not an AU, but more of a alternate timeline. A Levi/Petra fic. Ratings will likely change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first chaptered fanfic I've ever written. I've wrote only few one shots in the past, meaning I am in no way an experienced writer. I was always more of a reader but this story and ship had been stuck in my head for so long, I felt the need to get it down on paper! Please go easy on me.

With all things aside, this is a Levi/Petra fanfic, set in the far future but I wouldn't say it's an AU, more like an alternative timeline as memories would be mentioned and events might connect to the past. The place setting is similar to Psycho Pass (if anyone have watched that), since I guess part of my inspiration came from there. I won't spoil too much for you but characters will have the same working relations to add to the immersion. I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _She cuts through the air in a swift movement, making turns in precision_ _while her eyes roamed around the woody terrain._ _She clasps on her blade handle even tighter when the corner of her eye caught an extensive figure beneath the tall trees. A 10 meter class on her left, she mentally takes note. It didn't seem to have noticed her yet. Promptly surveying around the perimeters to find no other foes, she considered her limited options; Wait for her team and reinforcements or take on the giant alone. Though, she wasn't entirely convinced that any of her squad members were even nearby. Looking back at the beast, it seemingly was still unaware of her presence…Perhaps she can detour around to it's back to make a clean kill, she decided._

 _Landing herself strategically on a nearby tree, she readied her sword and takes a steadfast breath. A second after, she vaults down and propels towards the giant in rapid speed, with the_ _grapple_ _hook of her maneuvers clasped to the far opposite timber. She arched her arms back before swinging the blades in full force at the beast's back neck and struck. It let out a vicious cry, but_ _rejected_ _to fall to his knees before it gandered at it's attacker._ _No_ _! Her cut was too shallow._

 _The giant turned around, taking no time to plunge itself to her, it's fingers grabbed at air when she hastily maneuvered away. But within a blink of an eye, it's opposite hand lunged to seize her small frame in success. It's clutch tightened almost instantly on the girl's body as she can feel a cartilage in her one of her arms break. Yelping in pain, she gritted her teeth to leer at the giant's smiling face in antipathy. The moment the giant loosened it's tight grip ever so slightly, she swung her blade mercilessly at it's fingers, drawing blood on the monster. It dropped her to the ground in an instant, letting her fall at a considerable height before she can even use her maneuvers. Pain bestowed upon her when she hit ground, but the giant_ _again_ _lunges itself at her_ _again while she was still lying on her back._

 _To her surprise, it didn't grab at her. The giant slowly fell to it's knees, with it's eyes rolling back before crashing down completely to the dirt floor, only centimeters alongside of her. Dead. But how- Her eyes snapped to the short male figure in front of her as he swiftly dropped down from his iron wire, striding towards her with a clearly exasperated face._

" _What the HELL do you think you're doing." He spoke in a harsh tone before stopping in front of his subordinate._

 _Jerking at his words a bit, she hurriedly stood up to her feet, ignoring the sharp ache over her body. "C-Captain! I-I was careless on my judgment and thought I could take on the giant by myself… I'll make sure that'll never happe-"_

" _Stop being so fucking reckless, soldier." His eyes looking irritated now._

" _Yes, sir!"_

" _Where's the rest of the team?"_

" _I think they've scouted ahead, sir. We wanted to be thoroughly familiar with the territory by the next expedition but we decided to go separate ways."_

 _Their exchange in words seemingly ended quickly as he glanced at the hazel haired girl who now had a resolute display on her face, her left hand clutching tightly to her other arm. Without warning, he grabbed at her wrist and pulled her._

" _O-ow, ow!"_

 _The man paid no attention to her cry, with his eyes shifted to her arm, gently pushing up the sleeve of her jacket. As she has guessed, a sizable bruise has already formed on the limb where she has broken it._

" _Tch." He clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. His thumb lightly brushed over the wound a few times, eyebrows marginally scrunched together before he shifted his gaze to her face. With his one hand still gripping at her wrist, his other made it's way to her cheek._

" _When did you get this cut?" He murmured._

" _H-huh?" There was a cut on her face? "Oh! I must have gotten it scratched while fighting…" He have caught her completely off-guard, a bit taken back from the sudden physical contact and change of tone in speech._

" _Hm." His eyes focused on the girl, searching into her eyes for long seconds until his lips curved into almost non-existent smirk. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked, interested. Though, the question didn't exactly seem to be directed at her as he lets his arms fall promptly. He gave her no time to answer, immediately dropping an order, voice now authorizing in command._

" _Get back to base camp right now and get that fixed, fighting in this condition's only going to get you killed… And don't make any detours, got it?"_

" _..Ah, yes sir!"_

 _He turned around without a second look and propelled into the air._

* * *

 _*Buzz buzz, buzz buzz*_

The gadget rang relentlessly, offering the girl no mercy in the pitch dark room. Petra ran her hands above the bed's head storage, face still buried deep into her pillowcase. She soon found the resounding culprit in question as she trailed her fingers along it's narrow metallic cylinder surface, pressing down on a button. A translucent screen projected up from the small device.

 _3:42 A.M._

 _Urgh._ Petra groaned, sluggishly swiping a finger at the floating projection.

 _1 Voice Message from Captain Levi_

She pressed play, the voice of the man resonated louder than she have expected, pitching in jurisdiction as usual.

"Get your asses to the meeting room within 20 minutes."

 _Short and straight to the point as usual as always eh? …What kind of dream was I having anyways? It was strangely vivid…_ The projection switches itself off, leaving her quarters back to it's darkened state. With a sigh, Petra swiftly pulls herself out of bed and walked across the unlit room to the restroom, pushing away any irrelevant thoughts. _I definitely need a very quick shower_ , she contemplated as her body still felt fatigued and disheveled from last night's raid, she began undressing her t-shirt and shorts.

* * *

 **28** **th** **Floor, Government Military Survey and Investigation's Office**

 **3:56 A.M.**

Pouring caffeine to the last demitasse on the ivory tray, Petra stifled a yawn. She was surprised even herself as to how fast she managed to get ready; with her short hair already blown dry, orderly dressed, and now, coffee ready for the team. She inspected her clothing one last time. Her close-fitting white blouse was neatly tucked into the waist of her snug black office pants with 3 inch high heels accompanying in the same color. A tight black suit blazer partially buttoned up with it's sleeves slightly rolled up exposing her forearm. The usual. Everything looked in place.

Petra picked up the tray of beverages and departed the office kitchen. The brief walk to the meeting room was dim and deserted as it was already well past midnight, but rows of the still lit-up screens of the computer monitors proved to serve as more than enough lighting for Petra. The glass cubicle room situated by the walls of the open office also illuminated bright fluorescent light.

Still within meters to the room, she can already spot her commander alone through the complete open glass, seemingly focused on the paper in front of him, sitting crossed legged at the head of the long table with one arm relaxed on the chair's backrest. He wore a black thin tie with the usual well-coordinated dark grey suit vest on top of his dress shirt, which hugged his upper frame and outline perfectly. As if he almost knew it's something that sets the girls in the Survey and Investigation regiment into a slight frenzy. Though on the other hand, Oluo, the only subordinate in the survey commission who's sporting the similar choice of outfit _and_ hairstyle as the captain, never seemed to captivate the same desired effect. That being said, despite his low stature, their captain Levi is definitely popular with the ladies; how some of them would sneak glances at him when he took off his tie, merely to loosen a few buttons on his shirt. Or when they come back full of sweat from a raid, how he would carelessly tear his suit jacket, vest, and tie off, leaving only his soaked dress shirt on for a brief period before departing to his quarters for a shower while the females blatantly ogles after him.

Petra grinned, shaking her head when she recalled the sight. _Well, girls will be girls._ She thought. _He definitely does have many admirable qualities to look up to._ His seriousness, boldness, skills, compassion for comrades, all added up to be the qualities of someone Petra aspires to become. She felt more than honored to work under him. She, herself has the utmost respect and affection for the captain, though not necessarily in a romantic sense. No, she wouldn't dare.

"Morning, Captain." She greeted him with a smile as she passed through the opened door.

"Mm." He grunted faintly in acknowledgement, eyes never leaving the documents.

Eyebrows rising, Petra half expected at least one of the male individuals in her team would've arrived sooner than she. Seeing that is not the case, she placed her tray of coffee on the transparent glass table, setting down a cup for the team one by one, before seating herself in her usual spot on the right wing of the table next to Levi.

"Is it another mutant assault?" Petra inquired, unbuttoning her suit jacket and taking it off.

His eyes flicked to her momentarily from his papers. "..Yeah, something like that. We'll discuss it when everyone gets here." He concluded.

"Got it, captain." She nodded while placing her coat on top of the chair.

Levi stood up in an abrupt matter, smoothly passing by Petra to the file cabinet located behind her. He lazily flipped through the archive, professedly to be looking for a folder.

Petra turned her attention to the files in front of her, scanning through it's contents, pen in hand and began scribbling down annotations.

"Say, Petra."

"… Hm? What is it?" She turned her head to answer, startled to find the man no longer by the filing cabinets but already standing alongside to her cantilever chair, folder in hand. He casually leaned against the tableside on his rear, adjacent to her seat. His body was angled to face her, or more so; was towering over her.

"Did you shower this morning?" The captain's eyes ostensibly to be focused on her hair now.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I did." Petra gave him a polite smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears, perplexed by the unexpected inquiry. "Why do you ask, Capta-"

Her sentence was cut short with Levi's fingers lacing through a few strands of her hair, his face still impassive. He twirled at it's locks, examining it as if it was an obscure matter. _W-what is the captain doing?_ Petra can feel her cheeks moderately heat up but he continued. Trailing his fingers down in between the strands leisurely, she felt fingertips lightly scraped against her side neck as he eventually was reaching the bottom of her hair, but held on. Petra swallowed, trying to shift her glance at anywhere else but the captain, still contemplating whether she should question his conduct or not at all. She can feel his eyes on her watching her movements, making no intention to remove his gaze anytime soon. Releasing her strands, he slid his palm to backrest of her chair, as if to corner her. His body was slightly leaned down, studying her face with his usual stoic expression. Petra glimpsed upward at her commander, a bit hesitant. ".. Uh… Is there som-"

"Captain. Petra." A low voice greeted as a blond haired individual made his entrance into the room; Eld Jinn. He eyed the pair with slight interest but seem to have disregarded them after few seconds.

"Ahh." Levi turned his head to his male subordinate, giving a short response. His arms sank down, straightening himself before casually sitting down at the head of the table again. With an arm habitually draped around the rail of his chair, legs crossed in an imposing fashion. The captain looked well composed.

Petra offered Eld a serene smile while nodding in acknowledgement, though it was quite contradictory to how she felt. _How can these guys be so goddamn nonchalant about this?_ She thought, still trying to mentally assess the prior situation while her cheeks refused to simmer down. _He most likely felt my hair out of curiosity… The captain's just being his usual indefinable self. Though, he's not exactly one to initiate skin ship like that… Bizarre._ Petra shook off her inquisitive thoughts. _No, focus on your work, Petra._ _Focus._ She took up her pen again.

Levi peered at his watch. "About damn time. The others even awake yet?" His query directed to Eld at his left.

"No idea. Didn't check up on them before I came." He answered.

* * *

The remaining duo collectively rushed to the meeting room barely in time as Levi glowered at their delay. Oluo and Gunther exchanged quick nods with their team before hastily seating, helping themselves to their coffee and reports.

The captain cut straight to the point.

"We've got another mutant attack." He picked up his caffeine by the rim of the tea cup, avoiding it's handles and proceeded to stare squarely at his squad. "They want us briefed before heading to the scene."

"Well I suppose it is too much for the Garrison to handle." Gunther muttered.

"They wouldn't dare to risk letting more guards know, since the military and government is trying to keep this whole case under wraps. Especially when this suddenly became a frequent reoccurring event this past year. " Eld replied in reason.

This was true. While technology speedily advanced during the past century, the state's public enemies mostly only consisted of humans and infrequently awry bionic cyborgs, commonly to be the results of fail researches. Mutilated creatures such as these however, were by far unheard of until this case.

Oluo snickered cockily, shaking his head. "Yeah, can't say I blame 'em. The civilians would go batshit if they knew something like this is happening right under their noses."

"Erwin thinks it's a lab experiment gone astray, I think there's more than that."

Petra turned to Levi, "What makes you say that, captain?"

"My gut feeling." He replied. "There was also a sighting today."

"Of what?"

The captain looked her solemnly. "A titan."

Petra can notice every one of her comrade's eyes widen by a margin in disbelief.

"A titan." Gunther repeated. "That's…That's impossible. Those things were abolished a millennium ago. And they once drove humanity to near extinction… That can't be right… Where's the proof in this?"

"There's none, it was a mere sighting." Levi sipped on his coffee, expression in disinterest. "If we see one, we kill it. We're to wipe out anything that stands in our way and isn't remotely human. Got it?"

The party nodded in union, though no one looked assured.

Levi pressed on his temple briefly, notably irritated. "Good. Then let's talk about the squad positions." The room fell to black with a swift touch on the translucent display on his tablet. A 3d projection of a map illuminated at the center of the long glass table in front of them before they decided to turn their attention back to the task at hand.

* * *

Their instructions of infiltration were vague as they knew a constructed plan was nonessential for them to coordinate their assaults. Memorizing the layout of terrain was the more critical task. The meeting was prominently short, lasting about 15 minutes as they were required to promptly head to the scene in question.

"Alright. Then get down there and be ready in 5." Levi commanded in a fatigued tone, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stood up. The light faded back on.

The team responded in action, hurriedly pulling their suit jackets on, and gathered their documents. Petra complied in the same manner as she watched the crew gradually exit the meeting room one by one, ultimately leaving the office empty with only herself and the captain. She took a glance at the Levi, who seemed fixated on organizing the folders in front of him. _He seems particularly tired today…_ Moving to the door now, she hesitated before she spins her heel around, speaking up in concern.

"Captain, when was the last time you slept?"

Levi glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye, continuing to stacking the reports before finally turning to her.

"Petra. Now's not the time to talk." He said, peering at his watch. "Let's get moving."

"Ah yes, sir. I apologize for the postponement, I was just worried." She replied formally.

He gazed at her with an impassive expression but wordlessly places his palm to the top of her head, giving a light stroke.

Petra smiled. "J-Jeez, stop treating me like a kid Captain." She said, playfully patting away his forearm.

He drew his hand off, suddenly focusing at her in seriousness. "That so?" Levi cocked his head down in the slightest degree, keeping his eyes fixed on her, intrigued. An eyebrow rose up by the tiniest bit. Petra knew this look. She's seen it when he shot down a mutant for the first time, or whenever Erwin suggested an appealing proposal in scheme. He was amused. Levi reached for the ends of her auburn locks, mildly toying with it between his index and middle finger like he did earlier.

"Be careful of what you ask for, Petra." He stated, loosening his hold on her strands to walk past her, leaving her in place while he strides through the door.

 _Be careful of… what?_ Petra was rooted to the slipped a palm to her cheek. Hot.

* * *

Author's note:

Phew! I'm finally done! I feel like the quality of my writing significantly dropped after the 2nd half of the story since I was kind of running out of words to use but didn't want to sound too repetitive.

Btw, I normally need a visual while writing stories, so I could get more immersed while writing. For anyone who is curious or interested in knowing how I imagine Petra's and Levi's clothes were, here's some photos I used while writing: imgur{dot}com/a/yQQ9z I just imagined the rest of the crew wearing normal tight fitting suits in dark colors.

I sort of made the suit vest Levi's thing like how the cravat was his trademark in snk. (Yes I admit I have a thing for them men in suit vests.) But then again we all already know how good he looks in one for those who watched his ova. *Wiggles eyebrows*

Please review review review~ Though I personally wrote this story mostly for my own enjoyment, it makes me happy to know if someone appreciates my writing. Please don't hesitate to comment, constructive criticisms and opinions are very much welcomed!

Btw, anyone willing to be my beta? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my only 4 reviewers~ **Tuition** , **justanotherdreamgirl** , **mystical blue dreams** , and **Lilypop** for your kind words! :D You guys are definitely a big part of my drive in continuing the story.

So let's get started shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ground Floor, Government Military Ammunition and Weapons Storage Room**

 **4:28 A.M.**

The columns of military armaments were neatly arranged on it's rack in the large room, accommodating every kind of firearms and ammunition imaginable; pistols, revolvers, shotguns, rifles, machine guns. You name it, they'd have it. Given that the personnel in Survey and Investigation regiment normally combated in their suits, the division rarely required a changing room to merely attire their selves in fighting gear.

The men in Petra's team collectively shook off their suit coats, sliding their arms through the shoulder gun holsters and carefully tightened the black strap across their chest to buckle it in place. The bands of the holsters bound to the guys' upper frame firmly.

"So there I was, in front of the blasted mutant. It was probably as big as a goddamn rhino, charging at me! Of course though, I jumped away in time, jumped across the walls before landing a kick on it's back, then shooting the thing point-blank righttt on it's head." Oluo boasted aloud as the crew cackled in amusement, continuing to tightly bind a single leg holster on their right thigh, atop of the black suit pants. Once completed, they moved on to their jet colored boot-like bracers.

The Omni Direction Bracers; a military-only equipment, is an evolutionary invention created in the last century. Tailored to look like combat boots, it's black and sleek in shape, towering to just below the user's kneecaps. It's thick lace binds glows in blue light while in darkness. The footwear grants it's user eight times his or her strength, vitality and sustainability on the leg, ultimately serving as transportation when vaulting and infrequently as a weapon used for kicking but only for the more skilled users.

 _Of course, Oluo doesn't waste time babbling away his achievements._ Petra chuckled at her colleague's commentary as she turned around to take off her heels, lifting her leg up to a nearby bench before tightening gun holsters to both of her toned thighs. Proceeding to the bracers now, she slid on the black boots over her suit pants, arching her back to bent downwards to it's binding lace locks. She casually ran a hand under her calves where the leathered boots snuggly wrapped around, verifying for any deficiency in her assemble.

"Tch. These brats." She can hear Levi say.

She turned back to see the captain seemingly annoyed, eyes narrowed in antipathy with a hand on his waist, his handguns already in sheath.

"Get your damn bracers on, now." His ordered in a dangerous tone, gandering at Oluo and Gunther.

The two looked evidently flustered at Levi's command, as if they were caught in an indecent act. They scurried to slip into their individual leg bracers, hastily buckling the laces in place.

* * *

 **Ground Floor, Government Military's Parking Lot**

The team was out and about in less than five minutes, gathered in front of two glossy black sport convertible cars in the dimly lit underground parking lot, readied in their suit and gear. The cars were army provided, it's appearance slick and lavish, but also with horsepower enough to outpace any street vehicles. However, it is not without flaws. With the maximum capacity at only four people, it resulted to the troublesome need to travel in two separate groups among themselves.

Levi glanced at his watch, impassively crossing his arms before looking squarely at his team.

"The Garrison is expecting us to get there by five. Eld, you take the wheel with the guys."

"Got it boss." Eld replied in discipline.

"Petra, you ride with me." The captain shifted his eyes at her.

She nodded in reply and looked downed to the hologram projected from her small metal gizmo. "We should be able to arrive there in fifteen, considering that no one would even head to that part of the city, there probably won't be any traffic."

"Good." He curtly replied, finally turning his attention to remaining duo, face void of any emotion. "And, Oluo and Gunther."

The two met with Levi's eyes in earnestness, prepared to receive their orders.

"Quit staring at Petra's legs and ass while she's gearing up. It's disgusting." The captain stated matter-of-a-factly, his arm still crossed in an assertive manner.

 _W-wait, what!?_ Petra snapped her head to the two men in question, cheeks boiling up as she can hear Eld stifle a snicker under his breath. The pair was wide eyed with slightly dropped mouths, guilt written on their faces.

"We, w-we weren't! We just glanced in that direction, maybe! Who'd be looking at her anyways?" Oluo looked to Gunther for support.

Gunther lays one palm on his face, giving no correspondence as Oluo continues to blatantly deny the matter, laughing it off. She considered giving the pair a good punch on the arm but merely narrowed her eyes, shooting them a dark look as the captain motions her to enter the convertible. Giving a cold shoulder, she climbed into the polished vehicle as she watched Eld laughingly ushered the two abashed men into the opposite car.

* * *

 **Caelfall Town, On the Outskirts of the Capital City**

 **4:50 A.M.**

The lumbering entrance to Caelfall was dim and desolated with only a shred of light illuminated in an approximate distance ahead where the Garrison's post must be stationed. Concrete walls of the grey low rise architectures in the distance were visually crumbled, without any signs of people. As expected of an abandoned ghost town.

The car made it's halt as Levi parked in a nearby vacant graveled area. Seeing that they've arrived, Petra turned her focus to the rear-view mirror to look for a similar black convertible but only to find no signs of their partners' car. _What the…_

"Captain, I thought Eld was following us… He's haven't seem to have arrived yet though." She frowned.

Levi casted his gaze behind to the pitch dark pathway, as a sudden lit projection casted from his smartwatch, giving off a slight buzzing sound. The hologram read _Eld_. He slid a finger at the screen.

"What." He asked in an low voice.

"Ah, Levi. I apologize for the hold up, the car just broke down out of nowhere and it's auto repairing it's own engine right now. We're in the middle of the wood trail probably a quarter or half a mile behind you… Should we come by foot or wait for the repair?"

"Tch. Who would leave a damn military vehicle unattended in the middle of woods?" The captain coldly stated. "How long is it going take?"

"Judging by the state of the motor, probably around twenty minutes." Eld replied.

"Make it fifteen. Get your damn hands on it if you need to."

"Got it captain."

The projection display abruptly blinked off, leaving car's interior back to it's original dark state. A brief awkward silence fell between them, but was shortly dismissed by Levi's brisk comment.

"Petra. Wake me up when they get here." He ordered, flashing a side glance at her.

She offered him an assuring smile and nodded before answering. "No problem."

He placed an elbow along the window seal, resting his temple against his knuckles and closed his eyes.

 _The captain must really be tired for him to sleep with someone around. But considering he sleeps only about three to four hours a day... He's probably drained right now..._ She contemplated, observant of his side profile.

The radiant illumination from the headlights of their car was about the only lighting that was in close proximity, giving off it's popular white color on the graveled ground ahead. Sitting in the passenger seat alone next to her half asleep commander was strangely uncomfortable. The back of her consciousness flew back to recall the events of the prior hour when he casually ran his fingers down her hair, still sends shivers down her back. The closely confined space in the convertible's interior was unlit and dim with only little light of the luminescent moon seeping in, overall atmosphere radiated a sort of tension for Petra. With the car windows up, she can smell her commander's freshly soaped scent, slightly mixed with his own musky aroma. His eyes were still fixed shut, head idly rested on one hand and the other arm seemingly relaxed on the center console between them. The captain's side profile was masculine, jawline strong but sharp. Even when closed, his eyes screamed dangerous; and the undercut of his black hair just served him to be even more menacing. But all in the meanwhile, his looks were undeniably attractive in deadly manner. Her eyes flow down to his broad neck, the lump of his Adam's apple.

 _Wait_. Petra stopped herself. _Am I seriously creeping on the captain just now? …Petra, he's your commander, and you're his subordinate. So knock it off._ She shook her head, shaking off any indecent thoughts.

Reclining her back to the leather seat, she decided to make use of her time to review some reports as she pulled a narrow folder from the backseat. She lazily flipped through the contents before stifling a light yawn, enduring the sudden intruding drowsy feeling. _I'll definitely be able to drill through these._

* * *

Her shoulders felt weighed down as Petra's eyes flutter open. Still feeling groggy, she shifted her eyes downwards to find a black suit jacket draped across her small frame. _… Huh…? Wait…_ She snapped up. _Shit! What time-_ The dashboard read _5:02_. Spinning her head to look at Levi, he was evidently awake, peering sideways at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Relax, they're not here yet." He said cooly.

"Captain! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doze off. I-I guess I was jus-"

"It's fine." He curtly replied, switching his attention back to the handgun he had in his hand, smoothly running a white handkerchief along it's barrel, cleaning it.

She gave a light remorseful nod, as she noticed her commander was only sporting his suit vest and gun holsters, but without his outer jacket. She remembered the coat that was currently cloaked on her, body now feeling pleasantly warm.

"Oh! This is yours, captain?" Petra asked as she began drawing the black covering off her arms.

"That's right." He didn't lift his gaze from his stainless steel gun. "Keep it until we're outside."

She smiled. "Okay, thank you."

Petra didn't question his intentions nor did she wonder the reasoning to why she gave thanks to Levi's order but only felt gratitude as she brought his jacket close to herself again, hugging it to her frame as she absorbed in its warmness. His scent was oddly comforting as it gave off from the coat.

The midnight stars and moon burned bright in the jet black sky, emitting a calming ambience. Perhaps it was the genuine curiosity, or even perhaps the alluring starlight and scenery that suddenly prompted her to do so, but she turned to the man adjacent to her and spoke her mind.

"Captain, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." He swiftly replied without taking his attention off his gun.

"What is your wish?"

Levi seemed to have momentarily paused at her unexpected inquiry but didn't break his concentration as he resumed on the task at hand.

"I don't have one." He casually answered.

She blinked, a bit bewildered by his comment. "… Then what's your drive?"

His expression was nonchalant as he pouched the ivory handkerchief into one of his vest's side pockets, followed by the handgun to his shoulder holster. He slightly angled his posture to Petra, his face unreadable.

"Then what is yours?"

Her eyes widened by the slightest, taken back by how her own question was now directed to herself instead. However, she hadn't needed the leisure time to contemplate her reason, as she already had an answer beforehand. She gave her captain a light smile.

"I want to serve and guard the wellbeing of the people. People I love… people I care for, people I know, and even people that doesn't know of my existence.

She looked down to her palms and continued.

"… As a child, I often heard of the history of the Scouting Legion and how it came to be the most renowned establishment out of the three back then after their annihilation of the Titans… Though the titans are gone for centuries now and the Survey Corps is now more of an elite's club than anything, my heart still tells me this is where I belong and want to be.

"So be it human criminals, awry droids, or mutilated beasts… I'm willing to sacrifice, and oppose anything that brings harm to the city and the ones I care for. I suppose that's my drive."

Petra looked up from her now clenched fist, turning to the man to her left with a resolute expression. With mouths slightly parted, his sharp eyes bored into her with a glint of what seems to be a mixture of intrigue and surprise.

"Hm." He mumbled.

 _… Did I perhaps say a bit too much…?_ She slightly cowered at his glaring gaze, slowly shifting her head away from Levi's prying eyes as she gave a trying smile. A felted force on her jaw turned her head back around without giving her the time to respond. All she can see was the shadowy outline of his front profile, his razor like eyes drilled into her own. It was dark, but the moonlight served to be more than sufficient to identify his whole body was undeniably in closer proximity to her than just a moment ago. With his open palm directly beneath her chin, his thumb and index finger gently held on to the sides of her jawline to face him. He was doubtlessly searching for something in her auburn eyes as he stared deep at them for the longest seconds.

Too startled to even react to the sudden physical contact and intimacy, Petra only looked back at him with widened eyes, lips marginally parted in bewilderment. If she was blushing at the moment, she hoped the darkness was enough to conceal her presumably flushed cheeks.

"Not bad, your cause." Levi began in a deep tone; his fixed gaze never abandoned her. "However, unneeded sacrifice isn't necessary. I don't want you running to danger just to prove your purpose. In the end, no one would ever know what the outcome could be, so I trust you to do your best to make decisions you won't regret… So don't die, got it?"

Petra felt a rush of warmth and gratification in her chest, and a boost of heat on her cheeks. It was infrequent and normally inessential for the commander to give a one to one pep talk to anyone. Yes, she has often held her commander in high regard, on an unreachable pedestal to be more precise. And it's moments like these that pulls Petra back to matter that he doesn't take the use of his hierarchy in general, that he considers his team as his reliable comrades, and treat them with much care. Though his commentary was not lengthy by any means, she can feel genuine concern in his voice.

"Mm." She gave him a small honest nod, her jaw still in hold of his fingers. "Yes captain."

She half expected him to withdraw his hand but Levi made no such intention. He continued to corner her with humorless eyes, instantaneously bringing a lurching flutter in her stomach, making her feel a defenseless kitten. His grasp was in no way tight, she considered why she didn't choose to break away from his grip, prompting her to simply stare back with glazed eyes. His touch felt somewhat cool against her now burning face, sending a rousing shiver down her back. She swallowed.

Levi nevertheless have seemingly noticed her timid gulp. She can see him leisurely trail his gaze downwards to her neck, promptly pausing before leading his look upwards again, and stopping his dark eyes at what seemed to be her lips. His two fingers on her jaw slowly dragged along her jawbone to the front of her chin, gingerly holding on for a short moment before smoothly running them down the side of her neck. She can faintly feel him sliding his fingertips along the sensitive skin above her collarbone, his mild touches felt teasing. He gently rested his hand there, though placing almost no pressure as his thumb stroked in small lines against the side of her throat, bringing about an arousing pleasure and quiver to the back of her spine. Petra can feel her breathing become growingly uneven, owing it to his stimulating touches. She needs to stop, or more so; get him to stop whatever he doing. A shred of white light shimmered in the corner of her eyes, presumably still yards away, nearing the trunk of the vehicle. Her savior.

"Ah, c-captain!"

"… What." Levi looked up to her, his face indecipherable.

She briefly shut her eyes, taking a steadfast inhale to calm herself before focusing squarely at her captain once more, but with a more adamant expression.

"I think the team is here."

Her captain seemed all but anxious. His demeanor was blasé, with the typical unfazed appearance as he nonchalantly dropped his light grasp from her neck, glimpsing to the rear of the car. Sure enough, a similar black convertible came in into view behind them.

"Tch, so they are." He said, straightening himself in the leather seating as he closed his eyelids. He brushed back his slick black bangs, holding them in place momentarily before cracking his eyes open again, slightly distressed.

"Took them goddamn long enough." He said tiredly, hands already on the inner door handle. "Petra, let's get out."

Undeniably, her head was still spinning in confusion and cheeks still scorched with heat but she immediately gave an attentive nod in response, regaining her dutiful composure to throw away any intruding thoughts to the back off her mind. She understood well that there will be more than enough time to contemplate the captain's prior motives after their supposed mission.

Acknowledging to her affirmative nod, Levi took no time slip himself through the car door. Petra peered down, remembering the accompanying black jacket that was still draped along her legs. Smiling, she promptly followed her captain's suit, taking his coat with her as she hurriedly departed the vehicle.

* * *

The squad was fifteen minutes late, but nevertheless now attendant. Standing in the outdoor encampment of the Garrison's stationed site proved them once again to be notorious as surrounding soldiers blatantly gawk at them in what seemed to be a mixture of awe and intimidation. Petra can overhear their conversations without much difficulty, how they refer her team as "the best of the elites", shifting their comments on each and every one of her and her comrades. She switched her attention back to the speaking official; Connell, a high ranked officer of the Garrison. They've had their share of run-ins with the burly man since the first encounter with the mutilated beasts.

"… We've barricaded the perimeter with voltaic fences with men assigned on the exterior with mortars readied for precaution." Connell idly smirked he carried on. "But those fucking mutants ain't going to have a chance getting out anyways."

"So we just shoot at anything that moves." Levi was unfazed, arms crossed.

"Yeah, the usual. No living thing's gotten in or out after I've gotten here, which was like a few hours ago already. So go right ahead."

"And the titan?"

Connell temporarily paused before letting out a sigh. "It's probably a bluff. Honestly haven't even seen anything remotely like that. Though it was one of our men who claimed to have seen it, I bet he was hallucinating or somethin'. Kid doesn't even know how one of them looks like other than the crappy pictures he sees in textbooks… Then again, that goes for all of us." He shrugs. "It doesn't matter, it's impossible anyways."

"Hn." Levi gave a short grunt in response, not taking much heed to Connell's words. He gradually turned around to her and crew, looking them dead straight on before laying out instructions.

"You guys know the game plan. I take on the right perimeter alone. You four decide among yourselves what to do with the remaining territory."

Simple. Their group nodded in union, each giving a smirk of their own. "Got it captain."

Levi raised his head by an insignificant margin, expression calm but with an apparent glint of thrill in his eyes.

"Then let's hunt those bastards."

* * *

The cracked walls of the ashy colored concrete buildings weren't too tall, perhaps towering at around five stories at most. With remarkably limited windows on the constructions, it's presence was somewhat alike to a Egyptian town. There was no electrify nor light, but the stars on the clear night sky blazingly shone, outlining the neighborhood with natural lighting. The handgun clasped in her hand also proved to be utmost useful, with an angle-head flashlight installed to it's slide.

Petra strolled along the exterior of building, mindful of any abrupt movement as she scanned the internal areas for anymore unidentified mutants. She was alone, unaccompanied by her teammates, deciding it'd be best to divide apart after the few well collaborated hunts early on to cover more ground.

Treading lightly, she suddenly caught a crackle of noise on the graveled soil to her far right. Sure enough, a sizable beast was crouched on the open dirt, attention seemingly fixated on the bloodied hare it was viciously biting down. Petra took a brisk sweep at the beast's appearance. It's features took resemblance to a lion, but it's fur was in no way gold, rather in a charcoal shade. It's two front teeth was too long in length while the ears was folded backwards, stretching far behind it's fur skull.

 _It seems to be alone… I should take it from the top_. Petra readied her stance, before gracefully leaping to an adjacent rooftop near the beast with her Direction Bracers, careful in making little sound. Directing herself to the mutant, she jumped off the ledge without hesitancy at the beast. She shifted her whole weight to the lower limbs as she aimed her right leg above it's neck, landing down in full force. The affliction on the beast was clearly colossal. It roared loudly in agony as it's entire face was thrust into the rocky gravel, but she understood fully the battle was far from over. She swiftly leapt off before it made it's attempt to sweep it's knifelike claws at her. Petra effortlessly performed a back handspring, landing in further ground before taking aim at the already charging animal. She smoothly shot once. Twice. The laser bullets seamed it's way to the center of the beast's skull, it's blood streamed down from the wound but it was reluctant to slow down it's lunge, gradually making it's approach. Taking no mercy, she massed abundant strength to her leg, before swinging in full power at the mutant's left jaw. It's frame flew sideways while letting an outcry, back crashingly sprawled out on it's landing. Petra plants a steady foot on it's chest, muzzle pointed against the mutant's throat before decidedly pulling the trigger. The mutant's head lounged backwards after the shot's impact. Dead.

Petra twirled herself towards the sudden growl to the right. A similar mutant was already in arm's length, lunging at her in brimming momentum. _Crap!_ She hadn't even had enough time to lift her handgun, the black beast effectively slammed to her frame in enormous strength.

"Argh!"

Her body flew back in meters due to the collision, torso aching in immense pain after her rough landing. She coughed out an extensive amount of blood.

The mutant gave her no moments to recover, instantaneously dashing itself at Petra. Still lying on the cold ground, she desperately planted her two leg bracers on the beast's frame just in time as it crash landed on her. The lion-like animal was undeniably more sizable compared to the last, it's pupils red in fury as it quickly flung a claw downwards at her shoulder. The nails dug deep into the skin of her forearm as she raised her elbow in reflex. Her clothing ripped open like paper, blood instantly oozing out of the cut flesh. The pain was excruciating but she gritted her teeth before singlehandedly discharging two laser shots into the beast's forelegs, temporarily disabling the immediate threat. It roared in anger, attempting to snap it's grisly mouth at her neck when the hefty weight on her feet was abruptly lifted.

Petra blinked in bewilderment, only catching a glimpse at the short figure already in front of her.

"C-captain!"

Levi delivered a violent stomp on the struggling beast, sparing it no sympathy. It cried out, jerking in outrage but the beast could make no escape as the man held a firm foot on the mutant's chest, looking at it with contempt. He pointed his gun barrel to the neck of mutant.

"Quit moving. You're making it difficult for me to get a clean shot." He pulls the trigger with no pity. The air filled with the loud resonating sound of the shot. An instant death.

Taking his foot off the carcass, he turned to walk back to Petra with an irrefutable annoyed expression. She took her cue to climb back up to standpoint, wiping any residual blood off her lips. She clasped to her side ribcages as she tried to ignore the obvious injury.

"Where the hell are the others?"

"Ah- we've all separated after some coordinated fights so we can cover more ground…The guys are on the left range scouting."

Levi glanced down at her torso with an unsatisfied crease between his brows.

"… How bad is it?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh… it just hurts a bit." She hid her wince as she felt an excruciating sensation run along the cages of her ribs. "But I should still be able to point and shoot, captain."

She can tell the commander saw through her lie, but he made no intention to rebut. Instead, he gently picked up her left hand without notice, digging out an ivory handkerchief from the inner pockets of his suit coat. She almost flinched at the unexpected touch, hardly keeping her exterior composed.

"No. You're just going to hurt yourself the more you fight in this condition." His tone was final, gesturing at her still dripping bloodied cut on her forearm as further proof.

He smoothly wrapped the cloth around the wound in precise expertise, fingers careful in applying the right amount of pressure. There was an unspoken silence as he carefully tend to her arm.

"… Stop being so fucking reckless." He suddenly spoke in an irritable voice, his concentration still fixed on tying the fabric.

Petra paused at his remark. _Feels like Déjà Vu… Did this happen before? No, definitely not. It's just like… It's like the dream I had this mor-_

"Got it?"

"Hm?" He broke her train of thoughts. She promptly snapped her head up before replying in reflex. "Ah, yes sir!"

"Good. Then go back to the base camp and get your ribs looked at. I don't need an injured soldier on the field." He released his grip, crossing his arms to give an assertive look.

But her focus was once again not on her captain, as a faint flicker of yellow light gleamed in a distant housing behind Levi caught to her eye. _What the… There shouldn't be any electricity here._

"Petra." He called resentfully.

"Captain, there's… light there."

Levi swiftly turned his head to where her pointed finger indicated. Sure enough, a flare was still illuminated in the far distance. She saw him slightly arch an eyebrow before starting to walk toward the radiant lighting.

"I'm heading there."

"Ah- Let me come with you!

He stopped to give her a backward glance, boring a sharp eye at her.

"Petra. I just told you to head back."

"I-I know." She innocently conveyed the first reasoning that comes to mind. "I just really want to go with you, captain."

Her curiosity clearly had the best of her, she simply desired to find out what or who it was that lit a flare in the midst of a discarded ghost town. Still fixating on the captain, Petra swore she caught what seemed to be a rare startled expression in his demeanor, though she knew not what provoked it. The commander however was quick to redeem his poise, shrouding in seriousness anew as his eye persist to linger at hers.

"I'm not going to be guarding you consistently. If you're to come, you'll have to take care of yourself despite your injury. Even so, you still want to come with me?"

She was startled by his obvious question.

"Of course, captain."

"… Is that so. It's your choice anyways, let's go then."

Petra replied with an earnest smile. Her torso nevertheless still hurts, but she disregards the aching feeling as she hastily jogging alongside of him before vaulting through the chilly breeze together.

* * *

They didn't encounter any abnormalities, only hearing several gunshots in the farther horizons which presumed to be the work of their comrades during their course to their destination. Upon arriving to the two story cement pueblo-like house, they stood adjacent to both sides of the wooden entrance, weapons loaded and ready. Nodding in signal, Levi kicked open the door with little effort. They sauntered inside, tentative to any lurking opponents. As anticipated, the apartment was nonetheless already bare, with nothing but volumes of books and papers scattered on the surface of the timber tables and on the floors with few blown out candles laid along the desks. It was discernible that their source of illumination was none other than a reducing fire in a barrel at the corner of the first floor flat.

Although an empty house was prematurely expected, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment to what could've been their first clue or suspect to the case, believing if they were to only arrive sooner. Petra aimlessly lifted a stack of stabled papers off a nearby table, reading the big blocked letters on the page.

 _The 200's Era_

She roughly scanned through the contents. Like the label proclaimed, it was indeed a printed record that seemingly documented notable affairs of the 200's years. _Shouldn't this sort of information should be extremely sensitive and rare to even obtain?_ Raising an eyebrow, she picked up a few books within reach to scan through the titles.

 _Primitive Beasts_

 _Quantum Mechanics Thesis_

 _Titan's Theory_

 _History of the 600's_

"Hnph." She can feel Levi's arm in close proximity to hers as he peered sideways at the hardcovers she was holding. "Whoever was here seems like a history fanatic."

"Do you think this is the guy that has something to do with all the mutant attacks, captain?"

"Well he's definitely a suspect. I doubt whoever was out here was in a deserted town for leisure reading." He carried on, idly putting a usual hand on his hip. "We'll get Hange to look at these and have someone come in to dust for fingerprints."

Petra nodded in agreement before commenting.

"If the suspect is smart enough, I don't think he'll come back since this place will be guarded with militant agents in an hour or so."

"Yeah." He shortly concurred before stepping away to casually walk to the exit.

"Are we leaving already?"

He halted his stride, slackly giving her a side gaze.

"We're not going to be able to make use of anything here right now. Just leave it to the military scene investigators for now... Not to mention," He grimaced, spewing out his sentence with severe animosity. "This place is _fucking_ filthy."

She merely grinned in understanding, suppressing an inner giggle. _Of course, the captain's always a bit of a neat freak. Though that side of him is unexpectedly cute._

"What are you smiling about?"

"Huh?" Petra sees a slightly perplexed expression on her captain's face. She didn't have the convenience to ponder whether she should even address her possibly inappropriate thoughts. She tried to sound as neutral as possible, hoping her answer will be taken as nothing more than mere harmless remark.

"Ah… I just think that side of you is kind of cute."

Levi spins his heel, his body and attention now entirely focused at her.

"… Cute." He repeated, narrowing his eyes in distaste at the word, which sounded almost foreign in his tongue. "What is."

"Ah, I-I don't mean ill! It's just that, that's what was on my mind... It's a really just a compliment."

 _I sound way too flustered._ Nimbly straightening herself, she attempted to make amends as she continued in courtesy.

"Um, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, captain. It really wasn't my intent."

"No need to apologize, Petra. Don't be so formal with me." His voice resonated deep, but was also unspeakably gentle. He looked at her in the eye. "… Such a word is unfitting for me. It should be used for someone like you instead."

She thought she heard wrong. Freezing in place, heat crawled up to the sides of her two cheeks.

"Huh? … Uh, thank you sir… "

"I was just stating the truth, Petra. It is as the words mean."

The approach of his tone was casual and as if it was a matter of a fact, thus leading it to be more troublesome to tell the significance of his sudden praise. But Levi didn't linger for her to reply as he swiftly turned back, a hand already pushing on the unhinged broken door.

"Let's go."

"… Ah! Yes sir!"

* * *

A rush of chilly morning air skimmed across as they walked out of the cement home. The sky was no longer midnight blue with glimmered stars but painted in rosy orange color as the sun blazed through the cracks of the thin clouds. It was strikingly beautiful, almost ill-fitted amidst such a ruined town.

They stared at the alluring scenery, when a white blazing flare surprisingly launched in their northeast. Two more followed after seconds in separate locations, marking her teammate's whereabouts and signaling the completion of their survey. _Eld and the others are quick as usual… Seems like the hunt is already over._ Gandering at the scattered flares, an anticipated buzz resounded from both her and her captain's earpiece. They pressed down on the button of the gadget in sync, their comrades on the line didn't hesitate to converse their message first.

"Boss, I surveyed the west area. All the targets seem to be neutralized." Eld's voice radiated from the other end, with Gunther chiming in next.

"I took the east for you after seeing you and Petra head north on the position reader. You probably killed all of them though, since I don't see any more alive."

"And I only took on a dozen of them after splitting up." Oluo boosted in a presumptuous fashion. "… Oh, by the way Petra, you with the captain right now?"

 _A dozen huh…_ She wanted to retort to the unlikely kill counts but decided to answer to his question, only to be disrupted by the man next to her before she can utter her words.

"Yeah, we're together." Levi responded for her. "Now circle around the perimeter one more time. Make sure you didn't miss any of the bastards."

"Roger captain." The men replied in unison.

The instant the call was cut off, Levi tugs out the handgun from his jacket holster, gearing himself once more. His attention seemed to be already fixed ahead.

"Petra." He muttered, gesturing to his chin forward.

She sees what he was looking at; a body was lying on the sandy floor a few yards in front of them. It's frame was undeniably human. Though a bit bewildered, Petra nodded in comprehension, pulling out her own firearm as they began moving toward to the figure in a slow pace. Her eyes widened when the body came into seeable distance. Black combat boots with glowing lace straps and glossy finishing, was what the young boy was wearing on top of his tailored suit pants. Hazel hair scatter messily on his youthful face, he looked no more than a mere teenager. The boy's chest rose up and down rhythmically, he was undoubtedly still alive.

"He seems to be passed out." Petra murmured. "Captain, do you think he's…"

Levi kneeled down on a knee beside the figure. With the muzzle tip of his handgun, he effortlessly fanned out the left lapel of the young man's suit jacket. What he anticipated came into view, a badge identification card holder clipped to the hem of the coat.

"Hnph. Military, just like I thought." Levi said, unfazed.

She was unsurprised as well. She presumed well beforehand that the possibility of the boy to be a part of the army was almost definite the second she spotted the military-only provided direction bracers on his legs. Petra wordlessly lower herself on one knee as well, before drawing out the lad's ID card from it's clear pocket. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary from the credential.

"He's from the trainee's division, sir. Third year." She stated, scanning through the contents.

"That so. What's the brat's name?"

Looking downward again at the hard plastic card, she read out the bolded letters for her captain.

"… Eren Yeager."

* * *

Man, I'm finally done with the chapter. It took me A LOT longer than expected since I thought I would be done in 2 weeks or less.

Please review and leave feedback~ It's always much appreciated when I know what people think of my writing and what I need to improve on. Be sure to tell me if you find any grammar errors or ooc as well~ I try to read over everything once before publishing a chapter but *shrugs*.

Again, I used visuals when writing. If you're interested in what I imagined the team's gear to be like, I've updated the last photo album~ check imgur{dot}com/a/yQQ9z

Honestly, I placed emphasis on the gun holsters because the straps reminds me of the ones in aot, and guys(and girls too) + straps = damn. Okay, I should stop talking with my creepy strap fetish before I scare my readers off or something. And I also replaced the 3d maneuvers with bracers because I just don't see them still using them after like a 1000 years haha. :)

Until next time~

PS. I still need a beta reader. :/ Anyone willing?


	3. Chapter 3

**DarkMuse112** \- Thanks so much for the your constructive criticism. ^^ I really do appreciate it. I went ahead and reread my first two chapters and I see the problems you've pointed out. English isn't exactly my first language so I tend to get my tenses mixed up.

I also know what you mean by Levi having a bit of a predatory vibe, especially in chapter 1. It's been wayyy too long since I've watched aot so I suppose my memory is wearing thin as to how his character is kind of like. I guess I still haven't gotten a good grasp on his personality but hopefully the later chapters will redeem this.

Btw, I went ahead and followed your fanfic as well. I haven't finished reading it but I'm already liking it. :D

 **Lilypop** \- Haha, thanks for the continuing support! ^^

 **Justanotherdreamgirl** \- Awww, thank you for the kind words. I honestly don't think my writing is really that good but your comment made my day. I'm glad my story had that effect on you though. Hmm, and is Eren the titan that was sighted? I guess we'll see~

 **Heartlessthief** \- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it! :D Yeah, I guess I seriously do need a beta reader. I try to reread my paragraphs as I write them but I guess there are times where I slip up. Hope you'll like this chapter though!

 **Mystical blue dreams** \- Yeah I read that on tumblr too actually! When I saw that, I was like *fistpump* Hell yeah, LevixPetra is so canon. Not to mention they were paired together for Hangeki no Tsubasa's valentine class. The ship is indeed alive.

 **KatarinaA123** \- I'm happy you liked the story! I haven't read Lamia but I have read While All the Vultures Feed. It's a shame the author kind of discontinued it. My writing is in no way as sophisticated but I hope the plot will make up for it but then again, my story isn't exactly mystery based like hers so I don't think it'll be as interesting. I'm just going to cross my fingers and hope you all will like what I had in mind haha. Thanks for the review though! ^^

* * *

 **26** **th** **Floor, Government Military Survey and Investigation's Infirmary Wing**

 **7:10 A.M.**

The soft droning sound rang in Petra's ears while she laid on the considerably uncomfortable hard surface. Her eyes were shut close; she attempted to relax in the comfort of the soft pillow that was tucked snugly under her head, but her consciousness only recalled to the moments during her time in the dim car alone with the devilishly attractive man.

The mere remembrance of the stimulating touches that ran along the side of her neck was enough to send a lurching tug in her chest. She can still remember the scent of his soapy aroma, his dark gaze, and her small uneven breaths as he smoothly ran his fingers against the sensitive skin of her collar before trailing them upwards on her neck then slowly back down in a pleasurable stroke… _No no no. Stop. Stop thinking about this. The captain and I were just… deprived of sleep, which is why both of us were acting how we were last night._ Petra confidently convinced herself.

Her relationship with the commander has always been a platonic one, it was one based on comradeship and alliance so there was only logical it would stay that way as there were no sense for it to suddenly change. Although the reason for his unexpected behavior couldn't be explained, she figured it was better to leave the topic as it is, before any further assessments lead to an improbable conclusion in her end.

A loud beeping noise resounded on top of her just as she concluded her thoughts. The bunk beneath her sluggishly rolled out of the tunnel-like machine as ceiling lights streamed atop of her in the quiet room. Petra grimaced as she sat up from the CT scanner, her hand clutched to the side of the torso where her ribs ached. She looked to her nurse who already stood in front; a beautiful young lady with long amber hair, who also happened to be an acquaintance of hers as the woman had been appointed to her on numerous occasions when she injured herself.

"So how is it, Cher?" Petra asked.

"Tsk tsk." The nurse clicked her tongue. "What on earth have you been doing? This isn't how a girl's supposed to look, you know."

Peering down at her slightly unbuttoned blouse, Petra can see a hefty purple bruise on the left side of her abs. Her prior cut on the forearm was already been neatly bandaged but her apparent disheveled state and injuries obviously left questions as to where she had been last night while on the highly classified mission.

"Well…"

Cher cocked an eyebrow, but seemed to taken the hint.

"Mm… Whatever. I'm shouldn't be one to pry since I'm only a medic, not an agent of the Survey Regiment. Anyways, about your ribs. To put it plainly, it's fractured."

"Fractured!?"

"But good news is, it's only very very slightly. There are signs of a cracked bone but it's not serious."

While her ribs did still ache in discomfort, she didn't expect the possibility of it to be cracked against a mere blow from the mutant. Petra sullenly sighed, as she herself distinctly knew what this could imply.

"I see… Thank you Cher. Does this mean-"

"It means, you have to take a rest from duty. You're not going to be allowed to do anything that puts too much strain on your body in general. So, that means you can't go on raids or hunts for at least a few weeks if you want to get better."

Her shoulders drooped down in disappointment.

"I thought so. Okay, I understand…"

"Good! We're not going to bandage your torso since if can lead to pneumonia. We'll issue you some painkillers and cream for you to take and you'll just have to watch and minimize your movement."

Petra solemnly nodded at the given instructions.

"Now…." The brunette smiled mischievously. "I actually have something else to ask of you… You're part of Levi's elite team right…?"

It was Petra's turn to arch her brow in question. She was certain Cher already knew the answer to this.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked curiously.

"Then... I know this might be out of the blue but… Do you think you can hook me up with your captain?"

Petra blinked in bewilderment. "… Huh?!"

Surprise, with a touch of anxiety were probably the most appropriate terms to describe the feelings she had the moment she heard such proposal. Cher was undeniably an attractive woman- 'a solid nine', as Oluo would say. But as far as rumor goes and as her eyes can see, she was considerably certain that the captain haven't had a lover during the couple of years she have served under him. However, she didn't fathom the uneasiness she currently felt as she knows she should be ecstatic for the captain, considering the romantic interest he was garnering from such a pretty girl.

Unlike most of the female coworkers in Survey Corps who normally watches Levi from afar more as an idol, she fully acknowledges that the latter is far from what Cher has in mind as she knows her friend is eminently forthcoming when it came to romance. Gifted with a dazzling appearance, Cher has consistently been popular with the opposite sex. Whether it is with the guys that worked alongside of her in the Survey and Investigation's medical department, or even with men that hailed from other divisions. Petra had seen it plentiful times. Once Cher had her eyes set on a man, it was almost definite her target would fall head over heels in short time.

Without much consideration and under the somewhat impatient gaze, Petra asked the first question that came across her mind.

"What about the guy that you were dating from a little more than a month ago? The one from Military Police Brigade."

"Oooh, him." Cher rolled her eyes to the side. "We already broke up."

"… So you like Captain Levi now?"

"Well who doesn't like him? He's _the_ commander. Not to mention he's quite a looker, other than the fact that he's just a little short. I guess… I just want to get to know him you know?" Cher grinned as she urged on. "... So?"

"Uh, well I'm not exactly close enough with him to hook you up… and I don't think he's looking to date right now."

"Hmm, well you seem to know him well enough to know he doesn't want to date." The brunette frowned before showing a teasing look. "Or could it be… you want him for yourself?"

Petra flinched at the unexpected inquiry, and defended in a pitch that was in a much higher tone than she intended, waving both hands in denial.

"It's not like that! We're… our relationship is strictly work based."

"… That so? Well, all the better for me."

Cher seemed to be genuinely content with the answer as she smiled ear to ear. But her expression swiftly shifted as she placed an index finger over her chin, looking to be deep in thought.

"If you can't help me… Then I guess I'll have to wait until the end of October…"

"… What's happening next month?" Petra asked startlingly.

Her friend only giggled in reply, murmuring something inaudible to herself. She then proceeded to usher the very baffled Petra out the door, explaining the procedures and know hows in taking care of her injured ribs. After what seemed to be about another uneventful hour of the doctors' excessive amount of questions and reports detailing her health status, she was finally released, regardless to their dismay.

Sighing in defeat, Petra strolled into the empty elevator, and pushed down the button to the floor of the lodging quarters as she knew she'd need at least a quick wash to clean out the grime on her skin and a new change of clothes before heading back to the office.

* * *

 **28** **th** **Floor, Government Military Survey and Investigation's Office**

 **8:12 A.M.**

She took little time to prepare the usual tray of coffee before entering the lively and well-lit main office where many of the Survey team members and agents were already buried head deep into their work. Sounds of loud chattering and typing instantly filled her ears. She can see groups assembled in distinctive tables of the open office, engaged in their own conferences. Some of her colleagues paced along the aisle in a hasty fashion, folders in hand while others seemed busy as they were focused on their computer monitors, typing furiously away.

Walking through the bustling workspace, many of Petra's coworkers offered her quick exchanges in greeting amidst their busy conversations as she passed them by. She responded in friendly smiles and nods as she proceeded to the designated glass cubicle room where her supposed team always gathered. Upon arriving to the meeting room, Petra can see her comrades and the captain seated in usual spots through the open glass, but their expressions were undeniably grimmer than usual. They turned to her in attention when she opened the door with one hand, her tray of beverages in her other arm.

"Ah Petra, you're back." Eld welcomed her with a tired smile.

"Yep." She shortly replied as she walked inside, placing the coffee down on the long table.

They murmur their thanks as they took their individual drinks, but there was undoubtedly an unexplainable sense of heavy graveness in the air - unusual solemnity stretched over the room. Petra decided to take the initiative to find out why as she sat down.

"Is there something wrong?"

No one seemed to have the urge to speak up, it took a long second before the man opposite from her addressed to her question.

"…Yeah… You know the house you and Levi found?" Eld began. "… We just got a call from Connell a little less than ten minutes ago… saying it got burnt down."

Petra's eyes widened. _Impossible. There should be guards overseeing the area after we reported that place in._

"How?" She asked in disbelief.

"I know what you're thinking Petra, but that's not all. After they got to the scene and watered the place down, they found dead bodies inside… They were the personnels from the Garrisons that were standing watch and the scene investigators that were in there as well. All nine of them. Dead. He said the bodies were already pretty burnt up by the time they towed them out but it's highly possible they died by knife wounds, since the only thing they could kind of make out were cuts and stabs on fatal positions."

"Obviously, we don't know who did it. We'll probably know more after they bring the corpses back." Gunther added.

"There's one more thing they reported…" Eld paused, and shook his head in distress. "They said they found what appeared to be the likes of Titan bones inside a street of the town."

Shock, after shock. She felt the her muscles tense up upon hearing appalling news. _Nine personnels murdered, the scene of crime burnt down… And now there are signs of Titan's bones… Could this mean the emergence of Titans again?_ _No, that's not possible. They should be annihilated; they haven't shown up once for a thousand years._ Petra couldn't wrap her head around if the supposed events were somehow linked or had a connection of a sort but her team seemed about as perplexed as she.

"We can't confirm anything until we get Hange to look at them or something." Gunter asserted in a distrustful manner.

"This shouldn't be possible..." She muttered faintly.

"Yeah I ain't believing in shit either until I see it." Oluo loudly stated.

Their captain finally leans forward from his laid-back posture, and planted an elbow on the glassy table to rest his jowl on a knuckle. He calmly looked at his subordinates before smoothly addressing his intentions.

"They'll hand this case to us since it's confidential and only we know of this, but our priority is to find the bastard responsible for the murder. The guy is obviously trying to cover his tracks and burn whatever evidence that was in there by setting the damn place on fire… We'll get the coroner to look over the bodies first and have Hange look at the Titan bones."

Oluo crosses his arms, and gave a brief snicker. "Though we probably won't even need to ask, since she'll be all over that stuff the second they arrive."

"Yeah, and we wait until the kid is awake to interrogate him. I doubt he wandered his way in there by accident."

"So all we can do at the moment is wait…" Petra stated plainly as she watched the team gingerly concur and nod in response.

A crime scene burnt down, men murdered, titan bones, and a supposed mysterious boy… Too many things are happening over one events didn't connect as much as she would've liked, or should she say, at all. However as of now, there were no clues or evidence in consideration for them to take action of any sort. The talk of the matter seemed to have been quickly concluded, but even to their discontent, waiting was indeed the only approach they had at the moment.

Leaning back to his chair, Levi threw his arm around it's backrest again. He took a hold of his coffee by the rim of the cup, taking a sip as he peered at the light ginger haired girl adjacent to him.

"Petra, how's your ribs?" He asked unexpectedly.

The crew also turned their focus to her at his question.

"Ah, right! I almost forgot- I'm sorry captain, but unfortunately I'm not going to be able to join the regiment in upcoming raids and missions for at least a few weeks… My ribs, they said it's slightly fractured."

Levi narrowed his eyes upon hearing this, his expression seemingly to be thoroughly displeased. The man seated beside her suddenly spoke up.

"Man, ouch." Oluo started. "That got to hurt…. Well, I would know. Cause' Iactually got a fractured bone once too from this gigan- "

"Yeah, it sounds painful. Next time, be more careful and ask for help if you can. None of us here likes seeing you get hurt." Eld stated in a brotherly tone, as he cut Oluo off mid-sentence from his inappropriate timing of a brag.

However, the captain's expression still oozed in dissatisfaction. "You should've gone back when I told you to."

Discouragement poured over her hearing his words. It was irrefutable though, she was the one who asked to tag along despite his command. If she had head back as he directed instead of putting more burden on her supposed injury, a few week long break might've not been necessary at all.

 _Is he mad because I have to be uselessly off-duty?_ Petra fought off the frown that wanted to crawl to her lips, and replied her captain with a light but unwavering smile.

"I apologize if I'm causing you inconvenience, captain." She said.

Levi only stared harder. It proved difficult to read him through his nonchalant exterior, but his eyes somewhat implied as if he was pertained in thought.

"It's fine, Petra. You aren't." He answered after a short while, and turned his attention to the rest of his squad. "… Now let's go over some other cases."

Even though she was convinced the aftershock of the disquieting Titan news still lingered in all of their thoughts, the four of them nevertheless nodded in acknowledgement. After all, they can do now, is wait.

* * *

 **28** **th** **Floor, Government Military Survey and Investigation's Office**

 **10:52 P.M.**

The office was near empty but with only a few Survey Regiment members remained as it was gradually reaching the dead of night. Petra walked through the secluded aisle, reaching to the door of their commander's work office with a cup of hot tea in one hand. It had always been a habitual routine to bring him a brew if he was still in his office before she retired for the day.

Five days have already passed. Even so, the boy found at the crime site named as Eren Yeager still has yet to awaken. Analyses and autopsies for the corpses were still in the midst of running, but it was only a matter of time until they were to receive the results.

However, ever since that alleged event, the captain have further spent most of his work hours occupied in his work space a little more than usual. Or more specifically; often overnight, reviewing the case's documents. Petra, herself, had already missed three outings and excursions with the team amidst the interval, holed up in her work station filing reports and going over case records no thanks to her injury.

Sighing, she lightly knocked on the door of the captain's office and waited.

Silence pursued, when she would normally be greeted by Levi's prompt response granting for her entrance. Petra knocked once more, but was only to be followed by the same quiet feedback. She curiously pulled down on the metallic door handle, peering inside but to only see the facing mahogany table empty.

 _Where's the captain? I swear he was in here…_ Wide eyed, she let herself inside the seemingly empty and dim space where only the desk lamp on his desk was lit across the spacious room.

Her gaze and step stopped shortly as she spotted a man, none other than her commander, lying on the black modern leather loveseat that was situated against the further wall. She softly smiled at the sight of him resting, before walking to the side of the couch to place the brew of tea on an open surface of the coffee table where broad stacks of documents and papers were evenly dispersed. The captain's back lied on the seats, eyes was evidently shut, with his head rested on a forearm. One leg was angled while the other hung comfortably out the side.

Petra gingerly picked up the throw blanket draped along one of the adjacent Barcelona chairs, spreading it out before carefully laying it atop of Levi's frame. The bridge of his nose ostensibly knitted together by the slightest bit, but he didn't stir, presumably to be still in deep slumber.

She unawarely studied the outlines of her captain's face, captured by his sharp features. _The captain's sleeping face… in a way looks sort of, pained…_ Without much thought, she delicately brushed away the strands of his disheveled black hair that messily strayed across an eye. She somehow wanted to stay, perhaps help him with his interminable amount of paperwork. But seeing him in such a fatigued state, Petra decided it's to be preferred that she quietly leave, for him to rest. Thus, she wordlessly turned the prior exiting door to make her departure.

An sudden abrupt hold to the wrist held her in place. Surprised, she turned back to see that her captain was still comfortably laid down, but his eyes were now undeniably slanted opened, expression unfazed. His fingers were lazily wrapped around her wrist, she can feel his cool temperature radiating on her hand as their palms hung loosely against one and other.

"What are you doing here?" His voice sounded thick, groggily deeper than she had ever heard.

"Oh! I just came to drop off your tea, captain." Petra replied in a heartbeat. "Did I wake you?"

He briefly gestured the blanket that cloaked over him. "I was awake the moment you put this on me."

"Ah, I see…" She thoughtlessly replied as she took a peer downwards at her wrist.

Undoubtedly, her consciousness was more engaged on his touch and why he has yet to release his hold. But she didn't ask, only shifting the conversation elsewise to avoid unneeded awkwardness.

"Um… what are you working on?"

His fingers idly slipped past her own as he let go of her wrist. He smoothly pulled the fabric covering off his body to sit up straight.

"I'm reading. Since all the books burnt down in the crime scene, I'm reading through the case files and history documents trying to get a sense of what the culprit's thinking."

"Is there any luck so far?" Petra asked.

Levi ran a hand over his hair, his eyebrows knotted together. "No there isn't."

She glimpsed at the seemingly distressed captain, knowing this would likely be a fine opportunity to offer him help. Giving a small friendly smile, she spoke.

"Maybe I help you then? I can read through some of these with you and offer my theories as well."

He glanced at her with a somewhat startled look, seemingly considered for a quick second before agreeing, and casually patted on the leather seating beside him.

"Take a seat then."

Petra sat down next to her captain, waited patiently for his instructions as he picked up a nearby folder in front of him. Levi threw his arm atop to the back of the loveseat, let it hung loosely but close behind her shoulders. He crossed his legs and intimately leaned in to share the supposed document.

"You should know a few things before you start." He traced a finger on the page to begin explaining the core essentials of the information.

Their knees were touching but the captain didn't seem bothered as he made no intent to move away, seemingly only to be engrossed in the papers in front of themselves. Still amidst his explanation, his voice silkily deep as it rung almost next to her ear. She knew how substantially close they were when their legs would consistently scraped along one and other with only slight movements. The captain, however, seemed positively oblivious to the fact and completely unaware of the nervousness he was causing her.

"… Got it?" Levi soon asked, looking at her.

It was a relief she was nevertheless alert in the midst of his speech despite her tensed state. Her task was simple; go through as much information as she can and hope for any insight to the case.

Petra gave him a comprehensive nod, locking her gaze on the folder to avoid his eyes and partially anticipated that he would pull his body back to grant her some space.

But he didn't. The captain only scarcely moved to take another folder off the coffee table with his free hand for himself to read, but his arm and frame didn't move an inch from it's position. The leather couch was not in a way small in length so she didn't wholly fathom to why he sat as near as he did.

The captain nonetheless appeared to be comfortable, his posture at ease and most importantly, seemed to be unmindful of their closeness. So she decided it was best not to think too much of it. Although it was contradictory to how Petra was actually feeling, she soon was able to adapt to his proximity, letting herself overlook the initial nervousness and relaxed in his company with him beside her as she burned through the unending pages of documents.

* * *

They've had few exchanges in ideas and thesis throughout the course of the fast passing hour. His presence and company was in a way comforting and enjoyable, as she hoped her captain felt the same way. Peeling her eyes away from the papers, Petra peered at Levi's already empty cup of tea that rested on the coffee table. _I guess history documents won't be the only thing we'll be burning through tonight._

"I'll get us both some tea." She briskly stated as she pushed herself upwards from the seat.

A sharp stinging pain ultimately interrupted her as it ran across her left torso, leading her to immediately sit back down. It throbbed in soreness, the feeling was of someone repeatedly hammering on the insides of her bones with a mallet. She clenched to the aching ribs, and bit the insides of her cheek to restrain a painful expression as the captain watched her.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah, only a bit… I think it should be fine though, I'm alright." Petra lied.

Pushing herself up again, she was swiftly tugged back down in an instant. The captain had effortlessly taken her by the wrist, and his grip suggested he had no intention to let go just yet.

"You don't look alright."

She blinked, before answering with an assuring smile. "… The pain just caught me off guard. It's good now though."

He narrowed his eyes. "No it isn't. Stop pushing yourself."

"… I'm not. I'm really okay, captain."

"Stop it. It's irritating."

She couldn't suppress the frown that formed on her lips. "What is?"

His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "To watch you running around denying your injuries when it clearly still hurts."

Petra didn't talk back, her thoughts flashed back to about a month ago, where she recalled having an almost identical exchange on this very topic with the captain. How can she forget? After all, it was their first argument, and it ended badly with him cursing directly to her face before he stormed off. She, herself was also instinctively upset with anger at the time.

It was like a ping of a bell as realization suddenly hit her. She felt foolish, and stupid. As it was only now that she thinks she came to understand his intentions, when throughout the course she more or less mistook his resentment and anger as dissatisfaction to her combat abilities.

"Are you perhaps… worried about me?" Petra innocently asked.

There was a long pause, she had caught him off guard.

"That's right, I am. You're a worthy team member." He decided to say.

It was sufficient to hear her captain admit to his concern for her. Petra felt a tinge of warmness crept up to her chest.

".. Thank you, captain."

"For what?"

"For being concerned about me." She replied with a genuine heartfelt smile.

Levi stared at her for a brief moment in return before releasing the grasp on her wrist to plant his hand on her head, and gave a few light strokes. His cool fingers then smoothly proceeded to slide down to the side of her cheek and simply lingered there for a long while as they met eye to eye in a locked, but obscure gaze. The captain's greyish blue pupils reflected to her own and his expression was somehow soft, unlike the usual impassive look or intimidating frown he normally displayed. He however let his fingers fall shortly after, and reached for the empty glass mug.

"I'll get the tea." He declared, shooting a look at Petra before standing up, and gave a light pat on her shoulder.

She was almost glad he left when he did, the two cheeks of hers felt like they were flushed in heat even though the office was unquestionably cold in temperature. Disregarding the invading fluttering feeling that paraded in her stomach, Petra patiently waited for her captain's return. Her watch indicated that it was now a little past twelve o'clock, midnight.

She laid her eyes on the messily stacked files on the glass coffee table. _Would I be able to finish these in the next couple of hours?_ _I guess if there's more, I can probably volunteer to help him read a little more tomorrow…_ She further pondered, long enough for the commander to return with two hot teas in hand.

He offered her the heated drink before he sat down in his prior seat; close next to her. Accompanied with the warmth of the cup that was now pressed against her palm, Petra cut straight to the point.

"Captain, is there still a lot of remaining files you have to go over?"

Levi took a sip out of his own tea, focus already fixated on a file.

"Yeah." He replied concisely.

"Then maybe I can come help you tomorrow night too? I'm not as tired as the guys since I'll be in office for the next few weeks, so I can probably help you with some of this workload."

He barely turned his head away from his front viewing papers, eyes glanced sideways to her before he hesitantly gave her an answer.

"… Sure, do as you like."

Petra smiled contently in response before returning to the contents of her document. And just like so, their jointed reading nights unintentionally began. However, little did she know then that there were still arrays of documents and books that awaited her, which was beyond the bounds of possibility to finish going over, especially in one or two short nights.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. T_T This could've been done like 2 weeks ago if I wanted to by guilty as charged, I was just being a lazy bum. I was busy as well with life.

I'm trying to take the story slow so I hope you don't mind the pace. Annnnyways, I'll try to get the next chapter written in 2 or 3 weeks but don't count on it too much. I will update though so don't worry~

As always, leave a review if you have the time! I always enjoy reading them and it gives me strength to write faster whenever I get a new one. :D

Until next time~


End file.
